inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Title of Book IV???
Title of Book 4 Any ideas to the Title of Book IV? Paolini said that he already has his title selected, he just likes to make his fans suffer by not releasing it yet. jerk lol. anyway, he said that each title has had something to do with inheritance, and that the title of book 4 would be yet another inheritance that eragon would receive, not one he already has. he said that if readers think long and hard about it that they should figure it out. This means that the title is something we have already seen, not the name of the green dragon, or the name of any character we haven't met yet or an inheritance of eragons we haven't read about yet. This really narrows it down. Here is my thought process: Possible Names: *Eldunari *Empire *Aren *Naegling *Name of green dragon *Kuthian *True name of the Ancient Language *True name of Eragon *True name of Magic Eliminate anything that we have not found out about yet: *Eldunari *Empire *Aren *Naegling *Kuthian Eliminate anything that's not an inheritance of Eragon's: *Eldunari *Aren *Naegling Eliminate anything Eragon has already inherited: *Naegling In my mind Eragon will inherit Naegling from Oromis and use the energy stored in the diamond pommel for something serious, perhaps for opening the rock of kuthian revealing the vault of souls, or even killing Galbatorix. Any thoughts, guys? --—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Like everyone knows, the titles so far have been things Eragon II inherited (Eragon inherited Eragon I's name; Eldest inherited...blah blah), so, if you were to eliminate things that Eragon did NOT inherit, than it would limit itself to: :*Aren :*Eldunari :*Empire (maybe) :And the titles were not the names of dragons, so I would doubt that it is Greeni's actual name. These are just my thoughts. :Regards, He will get an apprentice so it could be the name of the apprentice...--Dannflow Talk! 21:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :thats true... but in that case the name would probably arya which is retarded lol —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I think Eldunari would be the most likely because all the hopes of the alagasians rest on them. If Eragon is unable to find the rest of the Eldunari how will he defeat Galbatorix? Plus, he inherited it, we know about it, and it's an all new thing. Chris also said he had known about the eldunari for a LONG time and just now unleashed it. muha. Anyways, he is probably realy eager for it so... yeah. The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Possible names All Names *True name of the Ancient Language *True name of Eragon *True name of Magic *Eldunarí *Empire *Aren *Naegling *Name of green dragon *Kuthian Highly Likely *Eldunari *Naegling *Kuthain Choose from these 3 above —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dragonfury999 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. What will the Title Be? Let's Vote! Use the templates or : Please Read! Only vote no on a topic if you have a strong argument eliminating it as a topic. Otherwise, vote yes for your favorite title. This way we can tally the total number of yes' that a title gets and the one with the most yes' wins! However, if you have a strong argument against a title with enough evidence to eliminate it, vote no and if others agree and it is clear that you are correct, we will remove the title from the list to make the list easier to tally. Will the Title be... *'EMPIRE' # NO! because cristopher paolini already said that he won't use it as he had broken the tradition *'ELDUNARI' *'NAEGLING' # I believe the title will be Naegling because it is a possible Inheritance Eragon will receive and it has a lot of energy stored in it that Eragon can use to defeat Galbatorix. # No. Murtagh most likely pilfered it and fled after Galbatorix released him from his control. *'AREN' # No. Paolini himself said to Frey at the end of the Brisingr audiobook that the new title would be something he has YET to inherit. He already has Aren. *'UNDBITR' # No. Galbatorix probably has it and will probably use it against Eragon to upset him. *'WYRDA' *'TRUE NAME OF ANCIENT LANGUAGE' # No. Wouldn't want to give away the name before we understand its significance to the plot. *'TRUE NAME OF MAGIC' *'TRUE NAME OF ERAGON' *'NAME OF THE GREEN DRAGON' *'NAME OF THE GREEN DRAGON RIDER' *'SHUR'TUGAL (RYTEX'S ADDITION AND HIS REASON IS BELOW THE LINE)' # It is most likely, even before Eldunari, that the title will be Shur'tugal. Eragon will inherit the title of leader of the Riders and assume his inherited position. Discussions moved from Talk:Book 4 Title of Book 4 Hey guys, I heard that the name for Book 4 is going to be Empire. is that OK to put add to the section? Squadron2 23:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, provided that you cite a trustworthy source. But as far as I know, this title is speculative. It was meant to be the title of the third book, before Paolini decided to split it in two. No source, no cookies. ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 09:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::hey guys my friend told me the last 1 is called el dunari like the dragons inner soul i listened to them on audio book so i;m not shore the spelling is correct but i think u will know what i mean.... :::The name of Book 4 hasn't been announced yet. The name "Eldunarí" is speculation. --Weas-El (Talk) 13:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I heard a theory somwhere that it was Legacy. I guess it would fit, but when I looked back at the post, it was gone. Either I wasn't looking hard enough, or the person who posted it knows something. :::::The name of book 4 most people think will be Eldunari I did some searching and found an interview where paolini actually messes up and starts to say "That depends on weather I finish Eldu..." that happened the second time in the interview so dont be fooled the first time he said the fourth book then says the seiries. ::::::I think it should be wyrda or fate in the ancient language because he has already messed up the pattern starting with an e. 14:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Book IV Title I heard that on the interview at the end of the Brisingr audiobook, Paolini stated that the name of the book would be "Something Eragon would inherit". Not that actual phrase obviously, but the name of whatever it is Eragon will inherit, because it would be crazy to call it "Something Eragon would inherit". Maybe the Book IV will be named "Inheritence", after the name of the cycle.IbrithilKai777 17:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe Book IV will be called "Eldunari" since it's kind of gone from my theory that Eragon will discover a vast amount of Eldunari in Book IV to knowing that he will since I just can't think of another way to kill Galbatorix without them. Pat5168 02:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::~~my guess was origional it would b called empire but now it is gonna b called el sunari so i was wrong.... i hope he becomes king though! i think the remaining dragon egg will hatch for arya and it will b a boy and saphira and ????? will git married and repopulate the dragons and arya and eragon will git married.... i hope it coles soon!!!!!!!~~ :::I think that maybe the title will be released on Friday. Think about it: wouldn't that be a big marketing stunt - putting out your title on the day when another major book series is putting out the first of two movies based on its final book? Agent0042 05:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::So my prediction was wrong. Still, we have to be close, he keeps saying it's going to be very soon. Maybe as a Christmas gift? Agent0042 13:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::i agree with this dude ^. i think that its a possibility.IbrithilKai777 19:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I totallyagree with that person who thinks that the remaining dragon egg is goin to hatch for Arya. But wassup with Eragon is leavin Algaesia forever? That would be such a bad ending. ::::::" And he went away and never came back." That would be horrible! On March 23 2011, Christopher Paolini announced that the title of Book 4 is Inheritance. Archiving...--Wyvern Rex. 14:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC)